The thug prince's maidens
by Francisthesmol
Summary: Ok so this was going to be just a brady x hana one of smut chapter. But i decided brady should have at least 1 chapter with all the lovely ladies of fates and some guys too. My first try at smut hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(Ok so this is going to be very nsfw and is a spinoff of my other series "the thug prince in hoshido. So quick notes this is going to be from brady's perspective. Normal writing is what he sees or what's happening in general, 'anything in these is brady's thoughts' "and anything in these are what characters say"Sooo...ON WITH THE LEWD)

It was early in the morning in the castle. Brady was usually a deep sleeper all things considered but something today caused him to toss and turn and awake earlier than usual. It was then that he noticed...a feeling. A long hot slimy feeling. Tracing it's way along his shaft?

As he began to open his eyes a...almost magical sight was there for him to behold. The brown haired spunky and fistey samurai hana, lady sakura's retainer. And her knees touched the floor with her torse hovering slightly above his bed, her head bent down to run licks along his hardened member.

'This...feels way too real to be a dream'

"H-hey! What's the big idea her- ahh- here!"

His question half cut of by the desperation to keep in his moans.

"Be quiet! You should be grateful, lade sakura has decided she has feelings for you!"

While her speach was going on she took firm grasp of the fake strategist's manhood, Making sure to give firm hard strokes as she continued.

"As her friend and retainer I made it my job to test weather you will be compatble with lady sakura! So be grateful!"

This made just about no sense. 'Your friend likes me so you go and give me a blowjob?!' Brady wasn't a stranger to sex...in fact his mother had a very...hands on...approach to that kind of stuff. He did not need to relive those memory scars once again...he pushed his mothers teachings out of his mind for years. Of course he could catch onto flirting...for the most part and he does know how to have sex. It's just that...never in his life did brady EVER think that he would be getting this kind of treatment from a beautiful girl!

His looks should of scared her off no matter the reason!Yet it was impossible to deny the effect she had on him, his once only partially hard manhood had now fully developed into a impressive size.

"Whoah! You were going to defile lady sakura with...this huge thing?!"

"Wha- no! I- ohh gods that's good..."

He couldn't resist. The feel of her firm yet soft hands working his shaft and the long hot almost slimely licks that ran along the head caused shivers to spread throughout his body. His breath became shaky and rapid, along with the occasional moan.

"Oh gods i can't hold it much longer!"

"Not yet! I don't want my clothes getting dirty!"

With that said she took the tip directly into the spongy warmth of her mouth, and instanty brady shot thich ropes of hot fresh cum directly into her mouth acompanied by a loud gasp of a thug prince was speachless. Never before had he felt such devine pleasure, and from the look on hana's face his cum wasn't all too bad either.

"S-so...not that i didn't enjoy that but, am I...good to go now?"

Hana gulped down the cum and noted the tast, a tad salty and bitter yet with an odd sweet aftertaste...it lingured inside her mouth.

"No! There's one more test before you can do anything with lady sakura!"

She quickly pinned his arms down to the bed frame, he saw the blush on her face and the absolute /want/ in her eyes. She began to undress as she sat ontop of his groin. Brady wasted no time marvelling at her naked frame, pink fleshy perfectly perky breasts, such a soft and untainted body all the way down to her womanhood.

'Huh, she shaved'

"You want this, don't you?"

"Shut up! I'm mostly doing this for lady sakura!"

'Mostly, that's progress at least.'

Slowly, painfully slow she slid the tip of his member into her soaking wet pussy. The flesh quickly wrapped around him, pulling him in further. From the look on her face and the wetness of her womanhood she wanted this badly. Soft, almost ear piercing high moans began to escape the woman's mouth. With one final loud grunt and a girlish squeal from her part the samurai now had the strategists member completely inside her, it was barely able to fit.

"S-shit...this is what sex feels like?"

Brady couldn't believe it. He was inside a beautiful woman, actually inside her. He couldn't handle it anymore, he sat up and held her breasts in his hand, pushing her down on the bed

.'Like hell I'm gonna let some broad do all the work! I'm a man damn it!'

"W-what are you..."

"This is my first time...if we're gonna do this I'm gonna make it so you remember it!"

Brady continued to caress and grope her perfect perky breasts, going in for occasional licks and sucking of her nipples. At the same time he slowly began to slide his hardened cock out of her quivering pussy, but as he was about to pull out he suddenly thrusted all the way back in. This rough fucking left hana a mess of squeals and moans, she looked brady in the eyes directly...not looking away even as she was getting close again, and hana was about to cum herself. Theirs staring into eachother's eyes let them both know, although neither made a sound other than increasingly loud and lewd blue haired prince decided to end it with a spatacular note, he leaned in and sealed his lops over hana's, soft...delicate...tasted ever so slightly of sweet fruit.

Their kiss grew more and more heated, ever so slowly she opened her mouth up completely to let her tongue meet his. After a while of their juices mixing and clashing the kiss was broke, a string of saliva still hanging from their lips.

"Please...i wan't it so bad! Release it into me!"

With that pleading look the ruffian finally moaned as loud as he could, slamming into that cute yet arousing ass. He released all the hot fresh sperm he had left. The brunette let out a screaming moan of delight and pure pleasure...that face made it look like she was in the act done and both of them tired and exaughsted from it, he held her close and rested on the bed.

"So uh...this wasn't really about sakura was it?"

"I-it was partly! I guess i just...wanted to see what made you so great in her eyes."

"Ah..."

"And...i think i finally see it~"

(I appreciate any feedback or anything at all!)


	2. Chapter 2: the cat's play thing

(Heeeellllooooo beautiful people, francis the smol here for another porn with plot fanfic! Once again this is a spinoff of my other fanfic "the thug prince in hoshido" so please read up to chapter 2 of that and this will alllll make a lot more sense. But as always i hope you enjoy and leave a review so i know what to improve on next time, or just tell me what you thought~!)

Cold, a cold early morning to be exact. Brady, or rather should i say briley, woke up early today. 'Why today of all days does it gotta be so gods damned cold!' the thug prince thought to himself, today was the day he was supposed to meet up with orochi for what she described as a...game of cat and mouse was it? Oh, to toy with him like a cat would do to a mouse! That was it! 'WAIT THAT AINT A GOOD THING' why did he even agree to it in the first place then? Honestly, he can't even remember himself.

It wasn't that he minded orochi's company, quite the opposite infact. Her childish and devilish ways reminded him how inigo was back home. 'Wonder if he's got a girlfriend by now...pfff yeah right' back to orochi- brady did infact like her quite a bit. Though she did have a...gift...to make the man quite flustered, hot and bothered if you will. Was it the way her lips moved as she said his name, the way she always takes a slow lick of her lips and locks eyes as soon as she sees him, or was it simply the...sparing...way she was dressed? In short, all of them combined to make sure brady caught on to the witch's ways of seduction, and he dived in head first. Stupid? Naive? Hopeful? Or just hormones?

In any case it was a slow start to the morning, putting on his usual robes and making sure he was at least somewhat presentable, wait why did he even want to make a good impression on this date- 'WHEN DID I START THINKING THIS WAS A DATE?!' he scolded himself, surely he didn't...like her did he? No, he didn't, it was his hormones getting the better of him. But gods be damned if they weren't putting up a damn convincing argument!

It wasn't long before brady appeared in the library 'not as cold here, thank naga' scanning around the room covered by books, scattered across tables and shelves and even the floor, until he spotted exactly what he was looking for.

In the corner, hidden away from most of the library by many shelves and a strangely placed pile of books, almost like they had been placed there to block out sight of something. But back to the main event, there was ororchi sure enough. Sitting on the opposite end of the table. And so the tactition decided to sit across from her, weaving his way through a maze of books and shelves.

"Ah! Briley, so glad you could come! I was beggining to miss my little mouse." The temptress said, her lips curling at the end of his name, tongue licking her lips slowly and sensually, her purple eyes staring straight into his oak coloured pupils 'at least i got something from ma' with a look absolute hunger and /want/.

Slowly brady looked up and down orochi, scanning her clothes, or rather lack there of. Her usual revealing outfit, though was it just him or was it...looser than usual? Must be his imagination.

"I really wish ya wouldn't call me that." He sniffed once, just to try and clear his nose really, but...what was that scent? It was...nice, like a soft lavender kind of smell mixed with a floral scent, it was...pleasant, relaxing, calming.

"Oh dear sweet briley, just read your book okay?" If brady was actually somewhat bright he would realise that the book that appeared in his hands wasn't there to begin with, or would of noticed the way orochi wiggled with excitement as he began to turn his head to the book. But that damned scent, it make him feel...strange, powerless, like he'd do anything she would say.

Once again, if he was in his right mind he would notice the sneaky cat like witch of a woman sneak her way under the table, crawling ever so slowly towards him. Alas, his attention was caught by the interesting tactical advantages this book possessed, though his attention wasn't kept on that book for long.

A soft, delicate finger ran along the brim of his thigh. It ever so slowly crawled across his thigh to caress his crotch, soon followed by an entire hand fondling his family jewles. Now this caught his attention, he looked down to find yet again orochi, slowly stroking the now bulging part of his body. Yet try as he might he couldn't move away, he could barely turn his head to even look at her, the book seemingly /demanding/ his attention without even being sentiant.

"The potion worked then? Puurrrfect~"

Why did she have to purr like a cat? And potion? What did she- then it struck.

'SHE PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG!'

The way the books from earlier were positioned was to block sight of brady and orochi under the table, as to not be disturbed, the spot in the corner, the day no one else would be in the library, the scent that turned his mind to mush, that was the potion! It all began to make sense, what a dangerous woman...

More strokes, she was taking her time, trying to feel his manlihood for all it was worth. It felt so unreal. It wasn't like he hadn't had any experience with this stuff, it wasn't but 2 days ago when hana had awoken him with a...eventful morning. Not to mention his mother's way of teaching...it makes him shudder at the thought.

But despite all this brady still couldn't believe what was happening, no matter how many times it happened he just couldn't believe that a woman like orochi would ever want a man like him. Yet here he was, and he was by no means complaining.

Now two soft, delicate, hands started to drag down his pants of his robes, revealing a long girthy shaft as well as a bright red-ish tip.

"So the rumours about you /were/ true! I didn't believe hana at first, but the way she described it...I couldn't wait to get a taste of it myself~"

Rumours? WAIT SHE WAS SPREADING RUMOURS ABOUT HIS- you get the idea.

Now her hand touched his shaft, the hot flesh of her hand felt great around it.

Slowly, she began to open her mouth, and with a quick inhale for air she put it in, Her lips curled around his man meat, the warm fleshy insides of her mouth practically melting his member inside her, and her tongue running strong rough licks across the tip.

Soft, breathy, shaky moans escaped brady. It was lucky no one was visiting the library todaym otherwise they would have quite the show...

ever so slowly orochi began to bob her head up and down, moaning in delight at the taste of this man's precious private part in her mouth, her tongue running along the shaft and tip, trying to encoil the whole thing with her tongue as hse bobbed her head up and down slowly.

Or so it was slow at first, but it soon began to speed up. Now the two were just a moaning mess, though it seems brady learned from last time.

A quick hand moved to her head, surprising orochi. But he shouldn't be able to break the spell!- she thought.

Yet somehow he did, and was now pushing her head up and down his shaft at the rate he wanted, causing orochi to choke slightly and make gagging sounds as his dick started to ravage the back of her throat.

It was a good 5 minutes later before briley, the thug prince, started to feel close. And so he forced her head down all the way, orochi realised this as a command to lick as roughly as she could as he was close, and so she began to lick like it were a particularly delicious lollipop.

"I'm cumming!- Ahhh~!" The tactition moaned out in delight, thick streams of hot sticky cum staining the inside of the witch's mouth and throat. A soft gulp was heard before brady pulled out of her mouth, orochi gasped for air as brady panted softly.

"That was..."

"You're even better than hana said! That's it, we're doing it! Come with me~!"

With that she began to drag him from the library, brady desperately trying to keep his pants pulled up as he was dragged to her room

-To be continued

(Soooo...how did i do? I could continue this in the next chapter or start something else and finish this at a later date, your choice really! As always hope you enjoyed- francis the smol.)


End file.
